Ai Mugen Love Infinity
by spik15
Summary: Oneshot: This is about Kagome's thoughts and a conversation she has with someone about her love of Inuyasha...please review and no flames! pretty please? This isn't extremely angst, but has about the same romantic stuff too.


This is an Inu/Kag fic! I'm a fan for the two of them all the way! Hope you all like it! Please review and no flames! This is a first-time for me.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha..the great Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
It happened again. She saw them together. Kagome had just gone to find Inuyasha, and, he was with Kikyou again. *I was so stupid. I couldn't have believed that he could ever care about me! They looked so happy..* As she ran, Kagome couldn't get it out of her mind, and what she hated most of all, she couldn't get them out of her mind.  
*flashback*  
"Inuyasha!"  
Kagome was walking through an endless forest. She had set out to find Inuyasha, but had had no luck in finding the lost hanyou.  
"Inuyasha! Inu-"  
She stopped suddenly, seeing them. Inuyasha stood in the middle of a clearing, staring at Kikyou, who smiled at him.  
"Kikyou.."  
"Inuyasha.."  
Kikyou slowly began to walk towards him, and Inuyasha did the same. With every movement, Kagome could feel her eyes beginning to well up in tears.  
When the two of them finally reached each other, each pulled the other into an embrace. Inuyasha rested his head on Kikyou's, breathing hallow and heavy, his arms wrapped around her back tightly. Kikyou put her face into his haori, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Kikyou.."  
"Inuyasha..would you come to hell with me?"  
"Kikyou..You know that I can never forget you.."  
With his words, Kagome spun around and ran, tears springing from her eyes freely.  
*end flashback*  
"I hate myself. I hate myself so much.." she whispered, bringing herself to a slow walk, then stopping completely.  
"He probably hates me too..otherwise..he wouldn't go with her.."  
Kagome fell to her knees, crying. She didn't care if she was getting dirty, or if that she was lost. She just..cried. The rain that had just began pounded against her, causing her cries to be droned out by the crashing thunder and lighting. She'd never felt so alone.  
Suddenly, Kagome heard a voice. A comforting, hopeful male voice.  
*Kagome..*  
*Who..is it?*  
Kagome opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was in a black nothingness. Misty white clouds covered the ground, so much that Kagome couldn't see her face. *Is this what you want?* The voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.  
*What?*  
*Do you want him to hate you?*  
*No! I want him to care about me!*  
*What if he can't? What if he can't because you don't care about yourself?*  
*Who are you?*  
*Do you fear it? Do you fear not being cared for?*  
*Yes*  
*Is that the only reason you don't give yourself to him? Is your fear of not being loved the only reason that you don't show that you love him?*  
*No*  
*Then what?*  
*Kikyou..*  
*She's just a person. She can't make you not show him.*  
*Tell me..who are you?*  
*You don't need to know.*  
*Tell me!*  
*No. I can't.*  
*Yes you can!*  
Kagome didn't understand. This..person was helping her, and yet.she didn't get to know who he was?  
*You want him to love you..but you don't tell him because of this woman that he used to love..and you want him to love you..because you can't love yourself? Is this the truth?*  
*Shut up..*  
*You hate yourself..so you seek love in the form of another, so that you can get a sense of belonging?*  
*Shut up..shut up!*  
*You're denying this..does that means what I'm saying is true?*  
*Shut up! I can't be happy! I haven't been since Papa..Papa..*  
*Since he passed away?*  
*Yes..I hide it from everyone..Sango-chan..Miroku-sama..Shippo- chan..Kouga-kun..Inuyasha. I hid it from everyone! I'm not happy! I'm miserable! I'm stupid and deluded! I don't want him them to know! That's why I hate myself, and why I don't tell him! I don't want to get hurt!*  
As the Kagome in her vision thought these words, she began to see all her friend's faces. They were smiling at her, and looking so happy, like she'd done something right. Then..Inuyasha's image came into view, and he looked so content. Kagome smiled at remembering the memory.  
*Then how can you love him?*  
Kagome gasped.  
*I..I don't know..*  
*You seek not to get hurt..and to be loved by someone who is hurting you now..how can you love him?*  
*I don't know..*  
*You like to be near him, and you don't want to say good-bye. Despite your desire to not be in pain anymore..you fell in love, didn't you?*  
*Yes. But I can't be happy..*  
*You can always be happy. But that's only if you wish to.*  
*I want to be happy with him! I want to be happy with Inuyasha, and no one else!*  
*Then..the only thing to do is to tell him.*  
*What if he doesn't accept me?*  
*Then you can't be here.*  
Kagome gasped again. If he didn't accept her..then she'd have to leave. She would..otherwise, her heart couldn't take it.  
*You know why you must leave. Your heart can't take this pain anymore, can it?*  
*No..*  
*Then..never mind.*  
*What?*  
*You need to find happiness on your own..so go and find it, and don't hide it from those you love.*  
Kagome smiled.  
*You're right..*  
The voice didn't answer back. Instead, a figure came out from the misty clouds in the black nothingness, and Kagome gasped at who it was.  
*P-papa!*  
*That's right..my Kagome.*  
Kagome was lifted into her father's embrace, and began to laugh.  
*Papa! Oh..Papa!*  
*My Kagome..please..find happiness with the one you love. And don't be afraid to show that you're happy..*  
*What do you mean? Don't be afraid to show that I'm happy?*  
*Don't be afraid to be happy anymore..don't hate yourself, and don't run away..it shows a weakness that I'm sure that you don't want to show.*  
*You're right..*  
Suddenly, her father's figure began to dissipate.  
*Papa!*  
*Kagome..he's there now. You don't need me. Go on and be happy. Be the happy girl that you're supposed to be. Be the Kagome that I know..*  
Then he disappeared, leaving Kagome all alone. Kagome sat down, unsure of what her father meant by his last words, and hugged her knees to her body, burying her face in them.  
"Kagome!"  
*What?*  
"Kagome! Kagome! Answer me!"  
"Kagome-chan!"  
"Kagome-sama!"  
"KAGOME!"  
*Who are those voices? I know that I know them..but I can't place them right now..*  
Suddenly, Kagome fell over. She realized that someone was shaking her, for her mind felt like an earthquake was inside it.  
"Kagome..please wake up!"  
*I'm asleep?*  
Then, Kagome felt the urge to go back, and to wake up.  
*I'm coming..*  
Inuyasha was holding her, and shaking her, trying to wake her up. But since she hadn't been for a while, he feared the worst.  
"Kagome..please wake up!"  
She wasn't moving.  
"She's dead! Inuyasha! It's your fault! You went and saw Kikyou and you killed her!" Shippo screamed, pointing a shaking finger at Inuyasha.  
"S-shut up!"  
Inuyasha realized that his voice was shaky, and that he had tears in his eyes. He buried his head in her shoulder, crying his eyes out.  
"Kagome..was it my fault?"  
There was a short silence.  
"No.."  
Inuyasha, and as well as everybody else's, eyes shot open at the sound of Kagome's voice.  
"..it's not your fault Inuyasha..it was mine.."  
"How was it yours?"  
"Because I fell in love with you..and I knew that I'd never get you to care for me as I did for you..it was my own fault for my heart break.."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo's mouth's dropped open.  
"You fell in love with me?"  
"Uh huh." She nodded, smiling.  
Inuyasha couldn't help it. He smiled too, and pulled her close.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"I fell in love with you too..I thought I was still in love with Kikyou, but, tonight.."  
"You were with her.."  
"That's when I realized that I didn't love her anymore..I saw you, and I realized that it was you that I didn't want to see hurt anymore..I was there with her tonight to tell her that.."  
Kagome, who was now staring into his eyes, began to start crying.  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha.."  
Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome to him, and the rest of their friends could do nothing but smile for their two friends.  
  
Aww! Wasn't that so sweet?! I love happy endings, and I wanted this to include Kagome's dad, since they rarely talk about him. And I also wanted to make it so that Kagome and Inuyasha finally got their relationship going. Yeah.I know it's weird, but that's cuz I am WEIRD! Hope you liked it though! So please..review!! 


End file.
